


Sweet like Plumberslade Pudding

by CruelisnotMason



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Culture (Voltron), Another episode of Hunk's kitchen, Cooking, First Kiss, Gay Coran (Voltron), Holidays, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21859126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruelisnotMason/pseuds/CruelisnotMason
Summary: It's a day before the Team Voltron Winter Holiday Party and on top of preparing all the food, Hunk also agreed on making a sweet Altean dish Allura told him about. Good thing Coran, the gorgeous man, is ready to help him!
Relationships: Coran/Hunk (Voltron)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	Sweet like Plumberslade Pudding

**Author's Note:**

> "Hunk and Coran baking disaster" prompt from my twitter. Thank you for this cute prompt lol!

The winter holidays are around the corner. No one asked Hunk to help out with the catering for the small party the Paladins and a few more people were planning to have. No one expected him to do it all by himself but somehow Hunk decided on it anyways.

The thing is, he loves his friends. He wants them to have a full stomach and a happy smile on their face. He also wants to try out that new recipe Allura told him about.

Regret is washing over Hunk. He should not have proposed to make a full course meal for all of them. Normally, he wouldn't struggle, but the days were busy for everyone including Hunk. Now it's one day left and he prepared some of the sides but hasn't gotten to the Altean pudding recipe and he truly doesn't want to disappoint Allura.

In his desperation, Hunk calls Coran over.

"In my days as an ambassador of the royal Altean court I had a few cooking classes," are the first words coming out of Coran's mouth the second he enters the kitchen.

"Does that mean you know how to prepare Plumberslade Pudding, Coran?" Hunk almost throws a plate with prepared vegetable plates to the ground when he turns around. 

"Barely!" Coran declares, watchful eyes wandering over Hunk's messed demeanor. "I ate the fruit of a green-speckled fallflower on the second day of ripeness instead of the third and had, uh, some gastrointestinal issues." 

Hunk eyes him for a moment, hopeful gaze morphing into a disappointed one. Great. So Coran had just as much knowledge about the pudding as Hunk had. And all because he came down with shits the day before his cooking class. 

"Well," Hunk pauses for a second, "I mean you could taste test, I guess." 

"I might," Coran says, and twirls his mustache between his thumb and index finger. "I remember the taste of the pudding as if it was yesterday. Plus the ten thousand years that I spent unconscious, of course." 

"Of course," Hunk says. He runs a finger, powdered with flour, through his hair and frantically thinks about what to prepare next. "How about you chop the water onions first while I'll cook the fruits?

"Yes, yes." Coran moves to the table with the cutting board and takes one of the knives. "No biggie at all." 

2 hours, three cut fingers and a fire later, they somehow succeeded at making the pudding. Hunk is shocked at the amount of clumsiness Coran brings with him and the generous way he wants to add alcohol to every last dish. 

"Great Pop said that there's only so many ways to go out with a bang," Coran explains as he shakes the bottle of Nunvill violently. "And one is to go to a drunk celebratory dinner." 

"Uhh." Hunk watched Coran in horror as he dunks the whole bottle into the mixture. If he didn't know Coran, he might assume he had a little problem. "Not into the pudding though?" Hunk suggests while simultaneously thinking about if he still remembers the phone numbers of pizza services he knows around the Garrison that are willing to deliver during the holidays.

"Alrighty," Coran agrees and withdraws his bottle. 

"Good. Thanks, Coran," Hunk says. He pushes the last gratin into the oven and shuts the oven door. "I think we're finished? Only need to sweeten the pudding a little more. You said it was too tardy earlier." 

Coran nods and sits down at the table to which Hunk brings the pudding. Hunk holds back a chuckle when he sees Coran's nose powdered with flour but doesn't comment on it. It's a little endearing and even though Hunk feared they would end up with a visit to the hospital instead of a full course meal, he's glad to say they made it.

"Here comes the plane," Hunk jokes and waits for Coran to open his mouth but Coran only looks at him blankly. Right. Earth things. "Uh. Open your mouth?" he tries again. 

Coran does as ordered. When Hunk pushes the food into his mouth - briefly wondering what possessed him to spoon feed him - Coran closes his eyes. He closes his lips around the spoon, too. Hunk pulls it out again, still staring at his Coran's smiling lips. 

"A tad more of the galgorian sweetener, I think." 

"It's so sweet already," Hunk objects with feeling. Coran doesn't have any of it and taps one finger against the bottle with the colorful label.

"Alright." Hunk adds a little more under Coran's observing eyes. Then a little more. And a little more. "Can I stop pouring?" he asks. Coran shakes his head.

"I'm a sweet bloke, you know."

Hunk snorts. "Yeah. Yes, you are."

It makes Coran shut up effectively. He obediently waits for another spoonful of pudding.

This time Hunk's fingers shake a little and he messes up. One drop of pudding ends up on Coran's lower lip. Hunk keeps staring at it while the other man mouths his tongue and lips, tasting the pudding.

"Perfekt," Coran says. Hunk startles out of his trance.

"Yeah," Hunk breathes, the recipe and current objective a little forgotten. "You've got something, uh," Hunk doesn't know how to say it, so he leans down with a brush of his lips.

"Now it's gone," he declares, cheeks red.

Coran's eyes light up and he looks up to Hunk. "Alrighty," he says, voice quieter than usual. Hunk doesn't know how to stop staring and neither does Coran, it seems.

"Well, that was the best Plumberslade Pudding I've ever tasted," Coran declares. "Tastes just like home."

"Very sweet, too," Hunk adds and grins to himself.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you’re into Voltron rarepairs, check out [this discord](https://discord.gg/ZN5eNYH)!


End file.
